


when the party's over

by lolitadarling



Category: I Am Not Okay with This (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolitadarling/pseuds/lolitadarling
Summary: takes place during season 1 episode 3.stan and the reader leave the party together.
Relationships: Stanley Barber/Reader
Kudos: 41





	when the party's over

You didn't want to be here. In fact this was the last place you wanted to be. You've probably talked to Ricky once and it's when he asked you for English homework. Your friends dragged you along because they didn't want you staying in all night, watching old movies. They made you wear this uncomfortable blue dress with flowers all over it. 

You stared down at the liquid in your cup. It was red, like fruit punch, but it didn't taste like fruit punch. It had a mixture of different flavors, one not being punch. "I don't know why I grabbed this. It tastes like sh-" You looked up and saw none of your friends around you. Maura was dancing with some random girl, Lacey was making out with her boyfriend, and Sky was getting another drink. "Cool, fuck you all." You said before downing the drink and walking away.

As you walk away, you see Stanley Barber, the by you've known since you were a child. He was wearing a blue suit and sunglasses, making you smile at his clothing choices. You were about to go say hi when you hear two girls call his name, Syd and Dina. Your smile drops and you walk to the drink table, pouring yourself another cup of 'punch'. As you take another sip, you hear Jessie's Girl play and everyone starts dancing. 

"Hey, everyone! Bradley Lewis in the house!" The crowd starts to cheer, making you gag. He asked you for nudes once, the memory making you laugh. 

You walked around the big house, looking for something to do. It felt like ages. Then you saw the familiar blue suit from out the second story window. Stan was alone. You finished up your drink and went outside. "Hey Barber." You said with a smile.

"Hey (Y/L/N)." He said with a weak smile. You could hear thunder rumbling in the background, some lightning making its appearance.

He stood under the basketball net with a ball by his feet. "You play?"

"If gym class counts. And by gym class I mean me standing far away from the game." You both laughed. "What brings you here? I don't peg you as the party type." He attached his hand around the pole of the basketball net.

You copied what he did, the both of you slowly walking in a circle. "I could say the same for you. But if you must know, my friends dragged me out here. They felt bad if they left me in my room watching some cheesy 80s movie."

The two of you stopped and Stan looked at your outfit, a blush growing on your cheeks. "You ditched the mom jeans for a dress, I like it." He grinned, his body a few inches away from yours. "But still kept the converse." You held out your foot to see your red converse that were a little dirty.

A raindrop fell on your face. "Shit. I really don't want to go back in." You looked back at the house through the wooded area. 

"I mean, y-you don't have to." You shot him a confused look, a few raindrops now on both of your faces. "You wanna go smoke. I-I mean you don't have to, just a t-just a suggestion." You grinned at the boy's awkwardness and nodded. He began walking towards his car as it started to pour. "Shit!" 

The two of you ran until you got to his beat up, little car. You both were a little wet but not soaked. He turned to you, a curl stuck on his face from the rain. You gently moved it, making him look down at his hands shyly. "Where to, Barber?" He began driving, Bloodwitch playing from the stereo. You looked over at Stan, who was so focused on the road. He looked so cute. You smiled when he turned to look at you. He pulled into the abandoned Blockbuster parking lot that was fifteen minutes away from Ricky's. It was a ghost town. Brownsville was almost a ghost town but when it was raining, no one was in sight. The parking lot was dark, the only light being a street lamp a hundred yards away. You could faintly see the for sale sign, which has been up for almost three years now. 

Stan pulled out a tiny box with pre-rolled joints. "Classy." You said, grabbing it. "Got a light?" He pulled a lighter from his back pocket as you put the joint between your lip glossed lips. You came closer to him, practically feeling his breath on yours as he lit it for you. You took a deep inhale and passed it over to him. The rain came down harder as you blew smoke out. He passed it back to you and you hit it again, the feeling slowly getting to you. After a few more hits, you were high. You pulled down the passenger window and applied more lip gloss to your dry lips. You could see Stanley watching you. You smacked your lips together, making him laugh.

"Holy shit dude, your eyes!" He laughed a little harder. You didn't notice your now bloodshot eyes. You made eye contact with him and laughed too. You didn't care, you felt great.

Somehow you both ended up laying back on the car seats, staring at the ceiling while some 80s music played over the sound of rain. 

"I just don't want to end up like my dad." Stan spoke out.

You closed your eyes, trying to remember what his dad looked like. But the picture was foggy. What you do remember was how much of an asshole he was. Always picking on Stan and belittling him, making inappropriate jokes at you. You were only thirteen but you knew those jokes were disgusting and sexist. Stan stood up for you once, leading him with a black eye. Something you never forgave yourself for. He promised that you never tell a soul, and you didn't. Even to this day.

You sighed. "Stan, I promise you won't. You are too good to end up that way. Have too much potential. You're gonna be something big one day! Like a rockstar or an accountant." You both laughed as Stan slowly grabbed your hand. Squeezing it in his. You both needed that.

"I had the biggest crush on you in middle school, ya know?" You said with a giggle, breaking the silence that fell between you two. "Everyday I would leave you little notes in your locker signed 'Your Secret Admirer'." 

"That was you?" He looked shocked.

"Guilty as charged." You said, putting your hands up in surrender. "You looked really cute tonight, Stan. Had to let you know." You turned on your side so you could face him. 

He mimicked you, blushing. "You have no room to talk." He awkwardly smiled. Forever Young by Alphaville came on causing Stan to smile. "Shit, I love this song." He whispered.

Your body felt like it was on fire and you couldn't stop yourself from doing what you were about to do. You leaned over your seat and kissed Stan. You didn't know if it was the high or just the moment, but it felt good. At first it shocked Stan, causing him to pull away and look at you. Your eyes watery but full of love. He smiled and kissed you again, making it deeper and heavier. Your hands went from his face, up to his hair. You gently ran your fingers through the curls. He kept his hands on your face. 

After a few minutes, you both pulled away. The rain was dying down a bit as was your high. 

"We should do this again, Barber." You sat back up in your seat and fixed your hair in the mirror.

He sat up a few seconds after you, the taste of your cherry flavored lip gloss still on his lips. "Definitely, (Y/L/N). Definitely." He said before driving away.


End file.
